Captain Hero
"Spider-Man's not the only one who can shoot a sticky web. Yeah! That was clever." ~ Captain Hero Captain Leslie Hero is a fictional character and the main protagonist in the animated series Drawn Together. He is one of the eight housemates who are the focus of the show. Captain Hero is labeled as a chauvinistic and perverted superhero. He is voiced by Jess Harnell. Background A chauvinistic, lecherous and sociopathic superhero with a frat-boy mentality, who frequantly lapses into violent and perverted behaviour. Captain Hero is a macho parody of comic book heroes like Superman (specifically, his design is a poke at Bruce Timm's animated version of Superman). His first name is Leslie, though he is embarrassed when people call him that. He is the creator of the League of Heroes, Earth's premier superhero team and a parody of the Justice League of America. Originally from the planet Zebulon (which he later destroyed in a misguided attempt to prove himself), his parents had him aborted and sent the fetus hurtling towards the sun when it was revealed that he would be the lamest superhero ever born; the pod carrying him went off course, though, and he ended up surviving and being raised on Earth. In his other life, he fights crime and reports to a city commissioner; he has a cave, like Batman, as well as a "Pillowfort of Isolation", a parody of Superman's Fortress of Solitude. Unlike many superheroes, Hero has spent most of his career without a sidekick because no one else will work with him, mainly due to his anti-social behaviour. Hero even went so far as to create a fictitious one (the title "character" in "Captain Girl") out of jealousy, though in that same episode, Wooldoor Sockbat eventually becomes his first permanent sidekick. Despite Hero's reputation for being a terrible superhero, and despite the fact that many other superheroes clearly exist in the show's reality, the world still seems to rely on Hero a great deal. On several occasions, a news anchor has broken off in the midst of reporting on a crisis to exclaim in panic, "Captain Hero, where are you?", despite his efforts often causing more harm than good. The episode "Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care" suggests that he became known as Captain Hero after he was caught having sex with a hero sandwich in public, as a result of him pulling a cruel prank on his 12-year-old self through a time transcending communication device. However, elsewhere in the series, it is indicated that Hero is his actual name, creating another instance of the show's willingness to sacrifice established continuity for the sake of a joke. Hero's age is given as 28 in the first season, but by the time of "Captain Hero's Marriage Pact", he is at least 30 years old, seemingly providing an exception to the rule that cartoon characters never age. In "Xandir and Tim, Sitting in a Tree", he states (in the guise of his alter ego Tim Tommerson) that he has lived for "thirty-some odd years". Judging from the events in "Terms Of Endearment", in which Hero span the earth around so fast, that it sent him to before the universe existed, Hero than waited possibly billions of years to the present day. This would make Hero even older than the universe itself, however given the series loose canon this is debatable. In Drawn Together Babies, Captain Hero was revealed to have the opposite personality when he was a baby. He was very obedient of the rules and he would tell off any of the other babies to his parents if they ever did anything to break them. Basically, Captain Hero acted exactly like a superhero as a baby and strangely enough, didn't use any of his superpowers. It's possible that he either didn't develop them yet or know how to use them as a baby. Although this is the personality that he was mainly given in the episode, Captain Hero didn't exactly go through the transformation that the rest of the Drawn Together babies did in this episode. The transformation we went through was the one that gave him the personality trait of necrophilia as he was seen molesting Charlotte's corpse in the abandoned refrigerator, but this may have also triggered him breaking the rules as this is what caused him to keep it a secret from his parents that the other babies had killed the babysitter and this must have stuck with him. Though never stated explicitly, it is strongly implied that he and his parents are Jewish, as he calls his mother "Ima" (אִמָא), Hebrew for "mother" (also used in its plural form, "Imahot" (אִמָהוֹת) in "Little Orphan Hero") and has been seen to observe Sabbath rituals; this is part of a running gag of Jewish in-jokes throughout the series (creators Dave Jeser and Matt Silverstein are both Jewish). Since Captain Hero is a parody of Superman, these jokes may also be references to similar hints of Judaism in Superman's background; like Jeser and Silverstein, Superman creators Joe Shuster and Jerry Siegel were both Jewish. Captain Hero's homeworld is also called Zebulon which may be a reference to one of the ten lost tribes of the Israelites. The episode "Unrestrainable Trainable" reveals that Captain Hero has a sister, Captain She-Ro (a parody of She-Ra), who gave birth to his son, having gotten Hero's sperm from a sperm bank, not knowing that the donor was actually her brother; as a result of the inadvertent inbreeding, their child is a mentally retarded giant. That same episode also reveals that Hero attended college at Howard University, a historically black college in Washington, D.C.. He also attended a superhero college. In the episode "Charlotte's Web of Lies," Captain Hero's archnemesis is revealed to be Scroto (a parody of Lex Luthor), who continuously tricks Captain Hero into washing his testicles through elaborate schemes. Despite his appearence Captain Hero is not human, but hails from a race called Zebulonians. Characteristics Superpowers Captain Hero has been shown to possess the following superpowers. * Flight * Super strength * X-ray vision * Heat vision * Super speed * Invulnerability to damage * Immortality * Energy Beams Personality Hero is extremely deranged, egotistical, immature, cowardly, stupid, violent, narcissistic, sociopathic and is often shown continually, almost deliberately, missing the point; for example, he thinks that an AIDS walk is a race and begins training for it in order to prove that he can excel in sports. He is also prone to making bad jokes (whereas he says the same of the Qur'an in "Dirty Pranking No. 2"). Hero also has poor decision-making skills, as he once tears out Xandir's intestines because he thinks Xandir is someone else, and dresses up as a girl to go to a keg party, which results in Hero being gang raped. (This later makes headlines which announce "Best Kegger Ever".) He cries often, and frequently dresses and acts like a teenage girl or a woman. He also acts like a small child on occasion; in "Super Nanny", he is shown to wet the bed and still wear diapers, in addition to throwing a childlike temper tantrum. He likes to rub his own nipples when he is excited or aroused. He usually learns a moral at the conclusion of any story, although the moral he always learns is extremely minor in comparison to the one he should be learning, this is mainly due to his large ego. For example, in "Ghostesses in the Slot Machine", instead of realizing that he shouldn't endanger the world for the sake of personal gain, all he takes away from the experience is that Indians should not be allowed to have casinos. He is prone to screaming his catphase "NOOOOOOO!" very loudly and looking up toward the sky, a parody of the way comic book characters overdramatize sad situations on their part; this joke was used most prominently in "Terms of Endearment". Hero's other, but rarely used catchphrase is "Save yourselves!", which he usually shouts while flying away from any situation that throws the housemates into mortal peril. He is also known to utter the line "Once again, Captain Hero has saved the day!" even though he clearly hasn't; furthermore, his reckless and idiotic antics are usually what caused the problem in the first place. Many of Captain Hero's lines resemble those used by Superman on the front of old comic covers that portray him as less than sympathetic http://www.superdickery.com/dick/1.html; while some of these instances are misleadingly taken out of context, Hero's violent, anti-social and destructive behavior is consistent with his character. {C} Despite his role as protector of humanity, Hero displays extremely little reverence for human life; in fact, his many misdeeds throughout the series carry the stamp of a dangerous sociopath, though usually it appears that Hero simply acts without thinking of the consequences, though it is emplied that he may delibrately refuse to take responsibility for the various trouble he causes. As stated above, in "Ghostesses in the Slot Machine", he puts the world at risk to make money on a crooked gambling scheme, and in another episode he wipes out his own race by destroying his home-world of Zebulon solely to prove a point to his parents. In "The Lemon-AIDS Walk", while under the influence of steroids, he slaughters the rest of the Drawn Together household as well as a 12-year-old girl and a donkey, and later kills or maims all the participants of the AIDS Walk except Foxxy, believing it is a race. In "Wooldoor Sockbat's Giggle-Wiggle Funny Tickle Non-Traditional Progressive Multicultural Roundtable!", when the character parodying the Terminator is gunning down patrons in the bar to get to Wooldoor, Hero swoops in and announces that he is going to activate his "Hero Shield", then grabs an innocent woman and holds her in front of himself to take the bullets that Hero, having been mentioned in previous episodes as being impervious to bullets, should be able to deflect by himself (though in "Clum Babies", he dies instantly after Bob the Cucumber shoots him in the head). In "Spelling Applebee's", when he discovers that Princess Clara is sexually aroused by car crashes, he causes numerous crashes in order to bring her to orgasm; he then temporarily stops the crashes, though he only does this to frustrate her rather than to save lives. Later, when he discovers Clara is using him, he arranges for her friends to be killed in another crash as an act of revenge, then states, "And remember, kids, never mess with the emotions of a dangerous lunatic." These actions suggest that Hero may have severe mental health problems. Hero is frequently prone to violent and aggressive behaviour, having caused much harm to many of the housemates, the best examples are tearing off Toot's arm, ripping out Xandir's colon, as well as showing extreme physical aggression toward him, violently kicking Clara to the ground, punching her hard in the face and killing all the housemates in a steroid induced rage, as well as causing the deaths of many people on the show. Hero's arguably worst act ever was in the episode, "Little Orphan Hero" where he threw his home planet into the sun, practically wiping out his own race, these action's futher indicate Hero's mental unbalance and his sociopathic tendencies. Hero is also responsible for a high amount of property damage in the series. Hero is immensley stupid, nearly to the point of being Mentally Defective and he is shown to have a short attention span and is also shown to have poor memory (such as when he mistook Xandir for being a real Supervillain in Little Orphan Hero, even though they had planned it so Hero could impress his visiting parents, who believed him to be a terrible superhero). Despite being a superhero, Captain Hero is often extremely oblivious and uncaring to the dangers citizens and the housemates are in, (with some of these dangers often being caused by himself) and when he himself is included in these life threatening situations, he will often be more concerned with saving himself rather others. Criticism Captain Hero is often criticized by his housemates regrading his actions without thinking of consequences, as well as his often violent and reckless behaviour, starting with Foxxy when she thinks Implied in her Confessional that Captain Hero is a moron that believes that everything bearing the name 'super' is his foe (however it wasn't said directly to Captain Hero), but later, she managed to give him encouragement, making him realize that he has to save the world, even despite having been sent to the naught stool by Super Nanny, In Freaks and Greeks, after spotting Captain Hero kidnapping the Greek family's daugher, Foxxy informed him that she'll keep a close eye on him. In N.R.A.y RAY Xandir Reminds Hero that he has super powers so he can easily protect himself, however Hero misinterprets What Xandir Said, thinking that he should get a gun, a preview of his ear has been shown how he misinterprets Xandir's advice "You Shouldn't Buy a Gun" Becomes "Buy a gun", one of Xandir's repeated sentence was converted to "i'm a homo", later he refuses to listen to Xandir when he was reminded of his excessive use of Assault weapons, in response he said "Screw you all, It's My right to use these weapons anyway i please, and nothing is going to change my mind", when he was convinced to get rid of the assault weapons, Xandir has shown his pride to Captain hero, with a small quick remark "for once" meaning that he has been disapponted all the time from Hero's decisions. In Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care, Xandir tried to convince hero that he shouldn't get out with his "new nipple ring" not to be shocked by lighting, However, in response, Hero Stated that he's just jealous of him because he has a "cooler nipple ring" and a worm ring, eventually he was shocked, Later, Captain hero was happily telling Xandir that he made his 12 years old self shoot self, buy Xandir reminds him that if his 12 years old self kills himself, Captain hero will no longer exist, after being forgiven by his 12 years old, we excepted Captain Hero to act mature, but apparently, he learned nothing from what happened to him, making a new prank to his young self, disapponting Xandir again, eventually, he was set up by his 12 years old self and he got caught by the cops. In The Movie, when getting into Foxxy's van, Hero remmembered his dead Girlfriend, despite of being made realize that she is dead by Xandir, he insisted to get her and save her, later when Clara was about to have her arms chopped, Xandir told Hero to do something to Save Clara from Danger, however he ignores Xandir and Closes the woman's corpse's eyes so she won't see the blood, thanks to him Clara got her arm chopped, then, when the Network head is about to erase the Make-a-Point land, Xandir asked hero to do something again to stopThe Network Head from blowing everything, however, he gnores him again, saying " i miss molly" and crys, Along with Xandir, the rest of the housemates felt disgusted and annoyed of Captain Hero, just like when he interropted the sad moment of his Housemates, kissing his dead girlfriend. Sexuality Hero's sexual orientation is debatable, having shown a very confused sexuality throughout the series. In the first season and first few episodes of the series, Captain Hero was portrayed as kind of a dumb jock with the raging testosterone of a teenager. Hero is clearly attracted to women and is portrayed as a sleazy womanizer. However, as the series has progressed in later episodes, a variety of possibilities have arisen as to his sexual orientation and romantic interests. Hero seemingly doesn't limit himself to some of his sexual tastes and became this sex-crazed pansexual who would pretty much f**k anything that walks, showing absolutely no reframing, unless that thing was ugly. Paraphilias In a strictly sexual sense, Hero embodies pansexuality; he has been shown to be sexually aroused by such a wide variety of paraphilias that his sexuality cannot be classified by any narrow scope. In the pilot episode, he is aroused upon seeing Princess Clara and Foxxy Love make out in the hot tub, indicating either heterosexuality or bisexuality. In that same episode, under the impression that the house grants wishes (after he wishes for a "hot black chick," the African-American Foxxy Love coincidentally enters), Hero wishes for "a 12-year-old girl and a donkey," indications that Hero is both a pedophile and a zoophile. Later in that episode, he indicates that her being dead would not stop him from fondling a woman, suggesting he is open to necrophilia. In the first season episode "Gay Bash", it is revealed that he had a one-night stand with Bizarro Captain Hero, his evil twin from a parallel universe, whom he subsequently murders to keep the affair a secret. In "The Other Cousin", Captain Hero participates in an all-male game of spin the bottle, then makes a bet that he can seduce Clara's mentally retarded (female) cousin—which he does. In the second season premiere, he proclaims of Strawberry Sweetcake (a guest character who looks like an eight-year-old), "Here's to the teeniest ass you can tap without setting off an AMBER Alert." In the same episode, he can be seen having sex with a giraffe during an orgy. In the episode "Lost in Parking Space, Part One", he also simulates sex with an imaginary Boy Scout, further indicating that he is a pedophile. In the Season Two episode "Captain Hero's Marriage Pact", he expresses glee over the prospect of marathon sex with Unusually Flexible Girl, a rare Season Two nod to Hero's heterosexual side. In that same episode, Wooldoor, not understanding an innuendo Hero made toward UFG, asks him, "Are you gonna sleep with her or take a poopy?" Hero replies, "If all goes well… both.", and in the episode "Captain Girl" where he is shown underneath a glass coffee table, as Wooldoor defecates on top of it, indicates he is into coprophilia as well. Also Hero's sexual arousement of Strawberry Sweetcake may indicate a Lolita Complex (due to her being 18 years old, opposed to her appearance). Another second season episode, "Little Orphan Hero", gives great insight into Hero's wide range of paraphilias. Early in the episode, Hero builds a robot to use for sex, programs it to feel pain, Later, he renders Xandir unconscious with a chloroform-soaked rag and rapes his unconscious body, which Hero believes erases people's memories (a parody of Superman's kiss erasing Lois Lane's memory in the film Superman II). Later in the same episode, Hero chloroforms his own parents and commits incest by raping their unconscious bodies, Hero also attempts to rape Foxxy after she fell unconscious from radiation poisoning, caused by Hero's X-Ray vision. This episode also indicates that Hero indulges in transvestism, as he dresses in heavy makeup, a halter top, cutoff skirt, and high heeled sandals in order to attend a keg party (where he himself is gang-raped). In the episode "Unrestrainable Trainable" he commits incest with his sister, passionatley kissing her and sleeping with her the sex is unseen but is heard in the interior of her uterus which has semen flowing through it and forming a mentally retarded baby. In the episode "N.R.A.y RAY", he states that he is dating Bambi's dead mother, further implying necrophilia and zoophilia. In the episode "Super Nanny", the eponymous Super Nanny notes the presence of wadded up tissues and a book of crime scene photos under Hero's bed—another nod to necrophilia. In "The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, Part II", he takes several pictures of Foxxy Love tied up and covered in honey and some tissues, calling them "evidence" and taking them to the Hero Cave. In the episode "A Tale of Two Cows", Hero states that he has taken a shine to Wooldoor's friend Live Action Cow, stating that he has "always dreamed of meeting a woman with six penises", further suggesting that he is indeed a zoophile (and possibly a homosexual). Hero has shown on some occasions to be sexually aroused by inanimate objects indicating Objectophillia, Hero has also been implied to be a Urolagniac (sexual arousement of urine). In addition to his paraphilias, Hero is also an aficionado of BDSM and derives great pleasure from being physically punished. Despite his personal aggressiveness, he tends to take the submissive role in sexual relationships. Captain Hero's rampant desire for sex also means he is not above lying to get it; in "Lost in Parking Space, Part One", he is depicted having sex with a woman after convincing her that the fin rot he caught from Aquaman had cleared up (when it hadn't). In the creator commentary for the episode, Jess Harnell and the show's creators suggest that Hero simply seeks sexual gratification regardless of the means by which and with whom (or with what) he attains it. They also suggest that his preference is toward anything as long as it's helpless. Orientation and romantic interests As far as emotional relationships and actual romantic attachment go (as opposed to his encounters of a purely sexual nature), however, Hero's gender preferences are considerably more complicated. In the show's first season, a running gag involved dropping references to Hero possibly being a bisexual or closeted homosexual in severe denial. When the show's creators began developing Captain Hero's character in Season Two, they used the history of gay references to form an actual character arc for Hero, wherein he is either a bisexual or a homosexual in severe denial. The main focus of Hero's closeted sexuality is fellow housemate Xandir, whom he both mocks and seems to be good friends with. He has been shown bathing with Xandir, and once even complimented Xandir on his penis. In the episode "Unrestrainable Trainable" he walks around the house wearing only his pajama shirt, while Xandir wears the bottoms. Despite (or perhaps because of) his possible homosexuality, Hero is extremely homophobic, and desperate not to be thought of as gay himself. Hero suffers from a self-induced form of multiple personality disorder as a result of this inner conflict, creating separate personalities as an outlet for the parts of himself he does not want to acknowledge. The most notable instance of this, featured as the main plotline in "Xandir and Tim, Sitting in a Tree", is his alter ego Tim Tommerson, who expresses Hero's pent-up homosexual urges, particularly for Xandir (however it is emplied that this may have been delibrate and Hero was just curious as to wether he was homosexual or not). This "gay version" of Hero is hyper-feminine, speaking in a falsetto voice and assuming the bottom role in the relationship. After having sex with Xandir, Hero rebels against his own alternate personality, severing his own finger and beating himself, then finally ordering his Tim persona to leave. Tim convinces Xandir to shoot Captain Hero, claiming that to do so will metaphorically kill off his homophobic side and allow the real person, Tim, to take over. However, Tim ends up being the one who gets shot. Hero claims that Tim's death proves Hero isn't gay after all, indicating that Hero intends to remain in denial about his true sexuality. However, in the season 2 finale, Tim is discovered to be potentially a seperate character from Hero as he comes out onto the stage independently and makes out with Captian Hero, shocking Xandir. However, this could be a tongue in cheek wind up as the characters often refer to knowing they are cartoons and that elements of their life can be altered- in theory it is possible Hero spoke with the producers about drawing in Tim to wind up Xandir. Even if it is an once-off joke, Hero still makes out with Tim, adding another questionning article to his sexuality. In "Wooldoor Sockbat's Giggle-Wiggle Funny Tickle Non-Traditional Progressive Multicultural Roundtable!", Hero forms a friendship with a character parodying the Terminator, though it becomes quickly apparent that something more is going on between them. Even as their relationship grows more and more to resemble a gay male romance, Hero states proudly several times that they are indeed heterosexual, and makes continual references how much he loves vaginas, serving as further evidence of his denial. At the end of the episode, they kiss. Hero at times has shown romantic affection for women. In "The Other Cousin", he develops real feelings for Clara's cousin Bleh, and in "Spelling Applebee's", he develops a crush on Princess Clara herself. In both cases, his feelings are portrayed as being emotional in nature rather than sexual, showing he is capable of emotional relationships with both men and women. However, Hero continues to display a confused and conflicted sexual attitude; in the aforementioned "Spelling Applebee's", while he is on a date with Clara, Hero proceeds to make out with a male waiter, and is unable to understand why Clara is upset by this. All in all, it is best presumed that Hero is merely a bisexual, but is more interested in men. To further underscore either his homophobia or possible homosexuality (and emphasize his masculinity), the emblem on his chest looks like the male gender symbol; curiously enough, his sister's costume also has the same symbol, possibly because she has a more masculine appearance than the rest of the female cast. Sexual History Of all the members of the Drawn Together cast, Captain Hero has got to be fairly tied with Foxxy Love for being the most sexually active of all of them. Captain Hero has slept with every single member of the house and is always horny and ready to do it with anyone. Although he does show some hesitance to do it with Toot on a number of occasions. In the episode "Hot Tub", Captain Hero supposedly had a three-way with Clara and Foxxy, during their make out session in the hot tub, according to a lyric in the song "Black Chick's Tongue". Captain Hero later mentioned in a conversation with Xandir that he fondles the breasts of the women he saves the lives of, wether he actually manages to save their lives or not. He doesn't mention actually having sex with them, though. Later, Clara threw a Mexican themed party, and basically recreated the first day exactly how it went last time, implying that Captain Hero had another three way with her and Foxxy. In the episode "Gay Bash" Captain Hero was briefly seen having sex with a fat chick. Later in the episode, an awkward confrontation at Xandir's coming out party, led to the revelation that Captain Hero had gay sex with his villainous counterpart, Bizzaro Captain Hero. This was back when Captain Hero was still a heterosexual jock, so he was very ashamed of this and killed Bizzaro Captain Hero. In the episode "Requiem for a Reality Show" Captain Hero and Foxxy became boyfriend and girlfriend and they got really kinky with each other. Doing all sort of anatomically impossible, BSDM related sex activities, which included her burning his chest with a welding wand, smacking his facial skin off with a golf club, smashing his penis with a model of the Eiffel tower, using a cheese grater to grate his genitals, and all sorts of other weird things. They eventually broke up, but Captain Hero later got into another kinky relationship with Natasha Fatale, which involved her walking him around in public like a dog on a leash. In the episode "The Other Cousin" Captain Hero had sex with Clara's mentally retarded cousin, Bleh. In the episode "The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, Part II", Captain Hero joined the rest of the cast, excluding Toot and including Strawberry Sweetcake in a giant pile of sex. In the episode "Captain Hero's Marriage Pact", Captain Hero had sex with Unusually Flexible Girl. It was also mentioned that they were together for a long time back in college, meaning that this must have not been their first time. It was also implied that he and Wooldoor diddled her corpse at the end of the episode. In the episode "A Tale of Two Cows", Captain Hero's crazy pansexuality had begun as it was strongly implied that he diddled the corpse of Live Action Cow. In the episode "Xandir and Tim, Sitting in a Tree", Captain Hero had anal sex with Xandir, while in character as his alter-ego Tim Tommerson. In The Drawn Together Clip Show, it was shown that Captain Hero and Tim Tommerson were two different people, which directly contradicted this episode, which means that Captain Hero didn't have sex with Xandir. This can't be considered canon though, and even if we do look at it through the viewpoint that Hero and Tim and different people, in Xandir and Tim, Sitting in a Tree, while Xandir was having anal with Tim, Captain Hero was seen looking out the window, thinking about this bad feeling he had in his gut, while he was naked and his face kept getting pressed against the window. He was later seen in the confessional, having to sit on a cushion. This must mean that either way, Captain Hero got fucked up the ass by Xandir. In the episode A Very Special Drawn Together Afterschool Special, Captain Hero, while in character as Xandir's father, had sex with Toot, while in character as Xandir's mother. In the episode Freaks & Greeks, although it wasn't seen or mentioned, it's possible that Captain Hero had sex with Georgina Georgopolis, believing her to be a goat. One of the plans on his list of things to do was to "Make sex with the goat" and if everything went according to plan, then he must have done exactly that. In the episode Unrestrainable Trainable, Captain Hero mentioned that when he has sex he always pulls out, and due to him being a superhero, the girls he does this with always get launched into the air and never survive the thousand foot drop back to earth, just as a college aged cheerleader dropped through the ceiling of the house. At the end of the episode, he had sex with his sister, Captain She-Ro, and impregnated with a retard child. In the episode Mexican't Buy Me Love, while in character as a nerdy school kid, Captain Hero fisted Clara, who was in character as a high school cheerleader, up the ass. In the episode Lost in Parking Space, Part One, he had sex with Wooldoor. In the episode Lost in Parking Space, Part Two, Wooldoor mentioned that he and Captain Hero had sex with a fat chick at a sorority mixer. In the episode Drawn Together Babies, he had sex with Charlotte the Babysitter's dead body. In the episode Toot Goes Bollywood, it was implied that Captain Hero had a sexual history with a cow. In the American Idol Parody Clip Show, Captain Hero molested a kid on stage. In The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie!, Captain Hero had a girlfriend named Molly who he had sex with multiple times. There was also a scene where he briefly got into a huge pile of sex with all of the other members of the house, except for Clara for the sake of being disgusting. Role on the show Of all the housemates, Captain Hero is the one who has seen the most character development over the series. In the first season, Hero was a simple character with a fairly minor role on the show; he was introduced in the first episode as simply "another person in the house", and as Jess Harnell puts it, his personality was that of an "overgrown frat guy" whose libido was his main source of humor, as was his over-exaggerated masculinity. Over time, however, he has grown considerably more complex; consequently, his role has expanded exponentially to the point where now he is now the most frequently used character on the show. "The Other Cousin" was the first episode to focus on Hero (although the first episode to give him any focus was Requiem for a Reality Show) but it was the second season episode "Little Orphan Hero" that proved to be a major turning point for the character. In the episode, Hero, after suffering a nervous breakdown, meets his parents for the first time and sees many long-dormant emotional issues rise to the surface. Subsequent episodes would expand on these developments, developing Hero into a less masculine and more sensitive and emotional character (complete with a noticeably higher voice than he had in the first season). By the time of "A Very Special Drawn Together Afterschool Special", it seems perfectly natural for Hero, as Xandir's mother, to be cast in the role of the sensitive and caring (if overly emotional) nurturer, despite this however Hero's behaviour also got more negative as the series went on, becoming an increasingly violent, unstable and immature character, demonstrated in episodes such as Super Nanny, The Lemon-AIDS Walk, Freaks & Greeks, N.R.A.y RAY and Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care. His heterosexuality (one of Hero's primary character traits in his initial appearances) also began to fade away, though Captain Hero makes fun of Xandir for his sexuality, in later episodes of the show, he competes in homosexuality with kissing various male characters on the show (such as making out with a waiter while on a date with Clara in Spelling Applebee's, implying by this point in the series, he prefers men over women) and furthermore, in multiple episodes, Xandir comes off as more masculine when stacked up against Hero, despite being A parody of gay stereotypes and thus being prone to sensitivity and overemotional moments. Relationships *'Xandir': Captain Hero and Xandir are friends with each other. Their friendship started in the episode Dirty Pranking No. 2, where Xandir realized that they've slept in the same room together for almost a month and they haven't ever done anything together. He tried multiple times to get him to do something with him, but Captain Hero kept having to cancel his plans to save the world until finally, he cancelled his plans for saving the world to hang out with Xandir at the zoo. Xandir is very often times annoyed with him because Captain Hero has done a bunch of very dangerous and stupid things. Xandir constantly tries to tell him that it's not going to work, but he never listens and that really annoys him. Good examples of this would be in the episodes Xandir and Tim, Sitting in a Tree, N.R.A.y RAY and Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care. Captain Hero has also expressed some sexual attractions for Xandir on rare occasions, but Xandir has always avoided being with him. However, Xandir has actually returned his feelings a few times. In the episode Xandir and Tim, Sitting in a Tree, Captain Hero started playing a game, where he posed as a cousin of his named Tim Thomerson. It was obviously Captain Hero and Xandir knew this at first, but Captain Hero was staying very committed to his character as Tim Thomerson and he made his character fall in love with Xandir. Xandir eventually got dragged into this character and actually started to play along with it, 1. Because he could do things with him that Captain Hero would either never allow or get triggered to do something insanely stupid by, and 2. because he really liked Tim Thomerson because he was nice and very romantic to him. Xandir and Tim had sex in this episode and that it was Captain Hero, was supported by Captain Hero looking out the window naked while it was happening and his face being repetitively smashed up against the window. After the game was over, however, Xandir went back to hating him again and Captain Hero just awkwardly just sat on the ground, behind him, coming up with a bunch of random excuses as to why he did that. It can also be implied that Xandir never really had sex with, dated or even liked Captain Hero, as he and Tim were shown to be two different people in The Drawn Together Clip Show. It is unknown if this was canonical or just a continuity gag. Captain Hero does support Xandir in coming out in Gay Bash. Again, in The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie!, Xandir acted like a creepy stalkerish lover to Captain Hero by wildly obsessing over him and saying that guys night was no fun without him. He also revealed that he ate Hero's toenail clippings so that "Just a little bit of Captain Hero could be inside him at all times." When Captain Hero started dating a woman's cadaver, which he addressed as Molly, Xandir got insanely jealous and tried everything he could to get rid of her so that he could get back together with her again and he spent the majority of his time thinking about nothing but her. *'Spanky Ham': Captain Hero and Spanky Ham have come to serve as best friends with each other in the show. Their first interaction was in the episode Hot Tub, where they were playing pool together and talking about Xandir. Shortly afterwards, they became more and more attached to each other and it has even become a running gag for one of them to make a pun and for them to high five over it. This was first done in Clara's Dirty Little Secret, where Captain Hero said "Sorry Clara, but your Octopussoir is dead meat... curtains." (referencing to the Octopussoir coming from her vagina), to which he and Spanky shared a high five over in the confessional. Despite this, their friendship is downplayed in later episodes as Hero became more of a sensitive and homosexual character (therefore identifying more with Xandir) while Spanky retained his masculinity to an extent. *'Wooldoor Sockbat': Wooldoor has served as a companion and little brother figure to Captain Hero in multiple episodes such as Captain Girl, Freaks & Greeks, N.R.A.y RAY and Lost in Parking Space, Part Two, but Wooldoor often falls victim to Captain Hero's unstable and violent nature in said episodes. In the episode Captain Hero's Marriage Pact, they got into a fight over Unusually Flexible Girl the first instance of the two interacting with each other on a major scale. Despite their friendship, Captain Hero is completely oblivious of the fact that Wooldoor has an (extremely obvious) crush on him and often obliviously mistreats him (such as criticizing him in Captain Girl or shooting him dead in N.R.A.y Ray). Episodes focusing on Captain Hero *Requiem for a Reality Show (side plot) *The Other Cousin *Terms of Endearment *Dirty Pranking No. 2 (side plot) *Little Orphan Hero *Captain Hero's Marriage Pact *Ghostesses in the Slot Machine (side plot) *Super Nanny *Captain Girl *Xandir and Tim, Sitting in a Tree *The Lemon-AIDS Walk *The Drawn Together Clip Show *Freaks & Greeks *Wooldoor Sockbat's Giggle-Wiggle Funny Tickle Non-Traditional Progressive Multicultural Roundtable! (side plot) *Spelling Applebee's (side plot) *Unrestrainable Trainable *N.R.A.y RAY *Mexican't Buy Me Love (side plot) *Lost in Parking Space, Part One *Charlotte's Web of Lies (side plot) *Drawn Together Babies *Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care (side plot) See Also: Captain Hero Episodes '' Character design In original artwork before the show's release, Captain Hero wore tights, and his suit was slightly darker in color and had a different symbol on it.http://www.variety.com/article/VR1117893385.html?categoryid=14&cs=1&query=%22Drawn+Together%22 A slightly modified version of this suit can be seen in the episode "Little Orphan Hero", being worn by Hero's father. Prototype comparison Captain Hero from ''Drawn Together (l); Superman from Superman: The Animated Series ® Trivia *Captain Hero's personality seems to revert back and forth between a stereotypical chauvinistic manly-man jock, and the exact opposite, being an overly-emotional, feminine pansy. *In the episode "Little Orphan Hero", it was revealed that he was aborted. **For Zebulonians though, abortion means launching the baby off to another planet in an escape pod, making his "birth" story, a parody of his original counterpart, Superman's. *Throughout his childhood, Captain Hero had a kind and nurturing mother, and a cold and aloof father, possibly reasoning, his frail and often stereotypically feminine personality. *Captain Hero suffers from multiple personality disorder. In "Xandir and Tim, Sitting in a Tree", his mind came up with the alter-egos, Tim Tommerson and El Choco, which he constantly reverted back and forth, through, over the course of the episode. Later, in "Spelling Applebee's", as a gag, he quickly switched into four more personalities, meaning this disorder must be a real part of him. **This may also be the reason for his constant back and forth between being a jock and a pansy, as mentioned before. *In the episode "Unrestrainable Trainable", it was revealed that Captain Hero had a twin sister named Captain She-Ro. She-Ro was roughly the same age as him, meaning they were possibly twins or more likely born a year apart, given Captain Hero's birth story. *A semi-running gag in the first season was for him to cry in the shower, done in "Hot Tub" and "Requiem for a Reality Show". In the latter, he ate a cookie, in between sobs. *The only housemate he has not had sex with is Ling-Ling. *Of all the non-homosexual characters in the house, Captain Hero is the "gayest" of them all, being the subject of the vast majority of jokes and plots, revolving around him being a homosexual. *Captain Hero is a very unhealthy man, as he's admitted to having a series of many major diseases in the show. In "Clara's Dirty Little Secret", he said he had lumps on his testicle. In "Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care", he revealed that he had ring worms. *Out of all the characters in the show, Captain Hero has had the most episodes with him as the main focus. **In the American Idol Parody Clip Show, at the end of the song One House, Captain Hero was seen standing in the middle of the group and further in front of the rest of them. This may imply that somewhere along the series, Captain Hero had officially become considered the main character. Category:Characters Category:Housemates Category:Major Characters Category:Males Category:LGBT Category:Enemies of Xandir Category:Superheroes Category:Hero Family Category:Jews Category:Villains Category:Jess Harnell Category:Hero Category:Deceased Category:Fta characters Category:Fat characters Category:Divorced Category:Widows/Widowers